


Shadow in the moon

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *伪警匪paro*一方身体残缺*微量路人伦情节
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

利威尔走进包厢时里面正人声鼎沸。乱七八糟的鼓点吵得人头疼，昏暗的空间内彩灯瞎照撞在一个人脸下半部分上像是扮鬼。利威尔眯上眼睛适应了一会儿才看清楚沙发上堆叠坐着好几对男女。  
角落一个黄毛不由分说跳了起来，手里拿了个空酒瓶子，利威尔在他带着质问和酒气开始大声嚷嚷之前警官证甩在了对方的脸上。  
“警察，都给我抱头蹲下。”  
远远处大腿上坐了两个女孩的男人看着利威尔杵在门口矮小又细瘦的身板从牙缝里挤出来一声冷笑，超不远处角落里的沙发上抬了抬下巴不屑道：“独眼呢，你去搞定他。”  
利威尔这才真正看清楚那儿还有个沙发，有个高个儿的青年晃悠着手里还没开的酒瓶就慢慢踱到他面前来，长头发，左眼带着眼罩。  
男人穿着一身黑站在包厢门口，一丝不苟的黑西装黑领带站在冷月里。青年走到他面前时也恰巧踏进月亮里，长相是和外号完全不符的漂亮精致，下颔线条冷硬得像是用大理石雕出来的，灰色的完好右眼反光似的亮，在利威尔眼睛里一闪。  
利威尔盯着他不放。  
青年眯起眼睛在将烟圈喷在他脸上，然后随随便便扬起手就将酒瓶磕碎在利威尔的脑袋上。 

入学那会儿利威尔高艾伦两届，上学的时候以前两人是上下铺。耶格尔长得好看，床头贴了约会表，一三五和谁谁谁二四六又和谁谁谁，被利威尔撞到又揍了一顿拖回寝室后安分了不少。  
艾伦正式去警局报道那天制服穿得笔挺，利威尔走过去帮他整一整领口，又抬起头反复端详，心里满意的十分到了嘴边活生生变成三分嫌弃：“小孩儿。”  
艾伦将眼睛瞪得更大更圆，将利威尔挪揄的神情倒映在一双灰瞳里：“我不是！”末了还不忘气势汹汹地补充一句：“以后少管我！”  
利威尔才懒得管。  
可当他一年后踹开埃尔文办公室的大门时又不是那么想的了，艾伦那时候才刚入职满一年， 男人将文件用力拍到桌上让他收回成命。  
他金头发的上司用一种平静，乃至是平静到冷酷的语气说部分牺牲是必要的。艾伦·耶格尔就在那部分内。  
他聪明，有能力，关键是足够年轻，年轻到让警局内网轻轻松松就可以消抹掉他的身份和存在。  
而且，埃尔文看着利威尔的眼睛说，他自己也同意了。

艾伦坐在审讯室的椅子上，手铐在他的两手之间摇摇晃晃，他嘴唇被利威尔用拳头打破了，就算用冰块敷过到现在依旧是肿胀着的。  
除此之外还有一颗牙，舌头忍不住往空隙里钻的时候闷闷得痛。酒瓶在利威尔脑袋上迸裂开之后男人立马就对着他的脸招呼了一拳，随后的更多的拳脚被施加在他身上，艾伦觉得自己哪儿都疼得很。  
利威尔推门进来的时候脑袋上裹着纱布，艾伦想象着自己肿胀的左颊和嘴唇那副相映成趣的样子有些忍俊不禁。男人看上去依旧是面不改色的，帮他把做做样子的手铐解开之后问道：“还疼？”  
艾伦眨眨他的独眼：“谁让你下那么重的手。”  
他当警察不长不短也就五年，一年在警局剩下四年在泥潭里摸爬滚打，受过的伤比这多得多。第三年在毒/枭身边事因围剿时警局接应不及时，为求自保和毒/枭信任，废了一只眼睛。  
那个油腻的男人用潮湿的手掌碰艾伦的脸，说暂且信了他这一次，盯着他血肉模糊的左眼眶和他因此扭曲的表情啧啧出声又是爱怜又是痛惜，那样潮湿恶心的感觉，被触碰就像光身穿湿毛衣。  
利威尔用手指轻轻碰触他黑色的眼罩，温暖的手指抚在艾伦脸颊的皮肤上，神情就像是脸上有什么东西裂开了，情绪一点点从裂缝里淌出来。  
“对不起。”  
“不是你的错。”艾伦轻轻地别开脑袋。  
不是任何人的错。

早在四年前没有人会想到这段生活轨迹足够改变他一生。  
艾伦·耶格尔呆在毒/枭身边第二年时利威尔才得以第一次，能够重新见到他。是街口流氓的聚众斗殴，利威尔带着佩特拉他们赶过去的时候人群里乌泱泱的，砸酒瓶的砸酒瓶，挥球棒的挥球棒，受伤的小流氓倒在地上头破血流声嘶力竭。就在男人打算拔出枪来的时候毒/枭从街口舞厅的楼梯上慢慢走下来。  
而利威尔的视线掠过毒/枭本人停留在他背后的那个青年身上。艾伦同样也看到他了，逊遁的目光停留的时间连一秒都没到就平静地挪开，冰冷，漠视，平静，嗜好烟酒仇视警察，他看起来就和真正的罪犯打手那样冷硬少言。  
沉默是他最早学到的东西，四年时间将他全身的血肉一寸寸搅烂再重塑，沉默是金，沉默是最好的品质，沉默让他在看到他们殴打女性和小孩时咬破自己的嘴唇，沉默让他将同伴亲手射杀时心脏被洞穿，沉默让他将罪恶吞进肚子里然后从灵魂开始慢慢溃烂。  
惜命，有人告诉他，你得惜命，这样我们才能拿到足够的证据指证。  
艾伦当天晚上浑身颤抖地从睡梦中醒来，窄小的出租屋内有人俯下身倾听他的鼻息。艾伦反手从枕头下摸出手枪又在电光火石之间被来人捉住手腕压倒在床褥上，那时候他还没有瞎一只眼睛，利威尔的脸被照进两弯浅水似的眼睛里。  
“你疯了，”艾伦喘着气说道，“要是被他们知道你来这……”  
利威尔的手指停在他颤抖的嘴唇上，黑暗中彼此被模糊的神情叫人看不清。  
于是他用说的。“我很想你。” 

后来艾伦被他用力涂抹在床和墙壁上，高/chao迭起时肢体用力纠缠在一起。痛与热，与利威尔的吻足以称得上是野兽之间的嗜咬，意识在极乐里颠沛流离。他们太累了，双双倒下时睡出了魂牵梦萦的姿态。  
艾伦趴在床头和利威尔共抽一支烟，冷月从窗缝里透出来一缕，落在青年手里被他捞住。这样好的月光，艾伦想着，谁能想得到月亮背后是千疮百孔的呢？  
利威尔躺在他身后，胸膛紧贴着艾伦的肩胛骨，用手臂将他搂紧。  
倘若……倘若是这样，他又能否期盼着黑暗之中也会有光呢？


	2. Chapter 2

从警局出来后艾伦上了利威尔的车。本来就活得不长，见缝插针寻乐的机会能多一次是一次。  
利威尔吻他后颈的时候用唇齿在艾伦的脖子上衔出来一枚拴着红绳的玉坠子，绿莹莹的，看上去水头很足。在审讯室里的时候他就将目光滑进艾伦的胸膛盯了很久，拿到灯下一照勉强辨出来是个玉佛的样式，利威尔二话没说松开扣子摘下来仍在另一边，艾伦没说话，只是被亲得仰头喘息才说道：“老东西给的，非要我挂上。”  
男戴观音女戴佛，他没说的是这个，毒/枭喜欢中国文化，马仔将那只红盒子拿上来的时候就差在盒面烫一个“百年好合”的金字上去，老东西将红绳子挂在艾伦修长的颈上的时候还放荡地拍了拍他的脸颊。艾伦倒是没想到自己用眼罩盖去了大部分皮肉的相貌还能吸引人，大抵在老头子看人也是应了中国的古话“美人在骨不在皮”，于是忍着恶心受了，还得千恩万谢。  
利威尔支起上身，在间隙里和艾伦拉开了一点距离，微凉指尖落在青年一只乳jian儿上打着圈。  
真漂亮，这句话利威尔在读书的时候就看着艾伦说过，彼时艾伦打完球正喝着从学妹手里送过来的矿泉水。以前他是美而自知，现在是美而不自知，利威尔游移的视线往下，红着一双眼睛看到了艾伦身体上的痕迹。青年闭着眼颤抖起来，乌发落在枕头上簌簌挪动，在他的脸上就连暗沉的伤口都是美的，利威尔暗着一双眼睛轻轻摩挲他附着不少暗红痕迹的身体，亲过他被绳索束缚过的红肿手腕，舌尖颤抖着落在艾伦闭着的眼睛上。  
暖灯笼罩下两人毫无保留地看进彼此的眼睛里，相互都说不清里面到底是情欲更多一些还是别的什么东西更多一些。艾伦挪开了目光，他瞧不得利威尔在沉默中知晓了一切后那样的眼睛。  
四年前得知他要从警局离开时的就是那一双，刚才在审讯室里还是那一双。  
艾伦·耶格尔承受不了那样的目光。  
操我，于是青年灭了灯去搂利威尔结实灼热的臂膀，操到我爽了再考虑把情报给你。

扔了有什么用，扔了还得带。后来利威尔捧着他的脸吻了又吻，亲了又亲，离开后艾伦将那只被甩到床另一边的坠子捡起来放到灯下照，确认过没有裂痕后一声不吭地戴上。  
受着身份的限制两人的关系见不得光，天亮之前如何纵情，天亮之后、人前，他仍旧是毒/枭身边最亲近的心腹、最忠贞的床伴。好在老头子和他是在不久之前才有的关系，眼睛那件事过后也没有让别人再为难过他。最新消息是距离艾伦卧底身份的结束就在近期一个月之内。  
一个月，三十天，七百二十个小时，听起来和一千四百六十多天相比一点也不久。  
照常理来说艾伦该觉得倒霉日子熬出头了，和他一批的同期生是同年毕业五年警龄，他是同年毕业一年警龄，剩下四年全拿去当流氓了。坏事做尽，等着上法庭和老头子被一起天诛地灭。  
狗屁道理，利威尔听到之后拧着他耳朵骂，熟稔的手势和当年撞到艾伦和校花在拐角腻歪时的如出一辙，青年无话可说地朝他笑笑，他只要闭上眼就是上一次围剿时自己躲在舞厅的排气管旁边的污浊小房间内喘着粗气，警局标配的老古董手机腻在艾伦满是冷汗的掌心里。  
他一遍遍拨打接头警方的电话，一遍不通就再拨，耳朵里嘟嘟嘟嘟全都是忙音。  
彼时利威尔恰巧抓捕的逃犯逃离到了另外一个地区，埃尔文一共给他发了两条短信，“已开始行动”“行动失败”，利威尔收到第二条的时候砸碎了手机屏幕。  
男人重新将他发烫的双手揉进自己的胸膛里，这次他会配合缉毒队在行动过程中一直在侧。  
青年拉过他领带给了利威尔一个粗暴的吻，炙热的唇舌让男人有种自己要被焚尽的感觉。

艾伦·耶格尔充当车夫，他倒是没想到就凭着这层皮肉关系跑路时老头子仍愿意将他带上车。二十分钟前毒/枭的弟弟闯进饭店大堂，在寿星本人发怒之前仓皇留下消息说自己在警局内部的线人告知警方不出半个小时会赶到此处。  
而他们的作坊此时已经码好一摞摞的白色粉末装箱，将要流往黑市的毒/品新鲜出炉，证据确凿。青年快速飞转的脑内警铃大作，线人，警局内部，他用汗湿的掌心搓了搓自己的牛仔裤。倘若有人现在检查他的裤兜，那部老式翻盖手机就静静地躺在夹层内，最新一条短信发送于五分钟前。  
所幸这时人人忙着装钱装枪，艾伦点了一根烟靠在门口，想着再过一会儿要怎么把毒/枭本人乘坐那辆车的车型和车牌的消息递出去又不被察觉。  
“耶格尔！”他把烟抽到还没有一半的时候有人叫他名字，老二靠在一辆黑色的奥迪旁边让他把毒/枭扶上车，老头拍拍他的手臂示意他去开车。  
然而就在艾伦要打开驾驶座车门的时候一双手拦过来抓住了他的手腕，做弟弟的那个朝他笑笑，说今天为了我哥的生日你也忙一天了，我来开。  
他不动声色地收回手，看着坐在副驾驶座上的那个同样出乎意料地转过脸来，兄弟两人的视线在凝滞的空气里交错，老二拉开了车门坐进去。  
艾伦后脊背上满是湿淋淋的冷汗，他不知道就在刚才那么一会儿两人达成了什么样的协议，沉默中黑暗沉得要压垮他的脊梁骨。可越是那样艾伦越是紧绷了神经，脊背和腰杆绷得笔挺。  
玉佛落在他锁骨下面一点点的位置上滑得恶心。  
艾伦坐在汽车的后座上，在驱车离开城市的道路上听着警笛声距离自己越来越远。

利威尔心急火燎地感到医院的时候艾伦正在病床上躺着，左小腿僵硬地打着石膏吊在床尾，整个人看上去脸色苍白身体虚弱，但精神还不错。  
他在将警局内的线人扭送到局里去后做过很多预设，或许艾伦会被推进手术室，红灯的“手术中”会在利威尔长夜的漫长等待中一直亮着；又或许会因为出警不及时而让艾伦四年的时间和努力功亏一篑……又或许到最后他只能搂到艾伦冰冷的尸体。所幸以上几种都不是。  
紧绷的神经一旦迅速松懈下来之后整个人都有一种脱力感，利威尔摇摇欲坠地将一只手撑在青年的床头，平复了一会儿才开口问道怎么回事。  
“正当防卫，”艾伦掀起一个沾满血气的笑容，苍白的面色映衬着点点的血迹让他的脸看起来有种说不出的英气，“他们打算用我来要挟你们。”  
被安插在警方内部的线人将艾伦·耶格尔是卧底的消息告诉了老二，就在毒/枭暴怒地掏出枪支来要再废掉艾伦一只眼睛的时候青年将匕首捅入了老东西肥胖脆弱的腰腹。不过他也没有占到便宜，肩胛上挨了一枪，跳车的时候还摔断了左小腿。  
好在挨得枪子的那一下没伤到内脏，青年有气无力地说道，不然你就见不到我啦阿克曼警官。  
“多亏了你的消息，”利威尔亲亲他还沾着草叶和泥土的脑袋，一点也不嫌弃，试图再说一些别的什么来掩盖自己颤抖的尾音，“他们开出不远之后就被抓了。老头没死，还在抢救，你身体好了之后估计还得去做证人指证他们的罪行。”  
可艾伦锲而不舍地盯着他看，劫后余生留下的那一只眼睛亮着光：“我好着呢，你哭什么。”  
“我没哭。”  
“你有。”  
“没有。”

艾伦出院那天利威尔请了假来接他回家。青年拄着拐杖一步一歪挪出来，清爽干净的短头发，脖子上挂着保平安的什么链子，利威尔给的。也不知道这人到底什么时候开始信得这些。  
要送就送个戒指，这么没有诚意。  
艾伦被利威尔扶上了车，系安全带的时候还在问：“我什么时候能回警察局？”  
利威尔早被问烦了，复职复职复职，艾伦·耶格尔一天能问八遍，好在文件已经审批通过了，基本上等人身体好了之后就能回去上班。  
艾伦病号服穿得皱皱巴巴的，利威尔见不得那样的随随便便凑过去给他整理衣领。  
他一共就给艾伦理过两次衣服，一次是五年前青年刚入局报道整理警服，一次是五年后青年出院整理病号服，一样的假模假样表面严肃。  
天气是个万里无云的好天气，晴朗澄澈的一丝云都没有，明明没有半分关系艾伦还是想到了那个自己点着烟用手去捞冷月的夜晚。  
还是有光的，因为有光，黑夜流走迎来了白昼。  
利威尔看着他笑得嘴角弯起细微的弧度，额发被风吹得飘起来再落下，那笑容是浅的，稍纵即逝的，却被利威尔看得分明。  
他想回去问问艾伦在想些什么。  
利威尔想他会告诉自己的。

END


End file.
